dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Feats
One of the many features in DC Universe Online is the Feats section. Feats are self-contained challenges that award points upon completion. DC Universe Online feats contain challenges covering every aspect of gameplay, including Exploration, Alerts, Raids and PvP. More feats will be added as new content becomes available in game, so additional feats can be expected on a regular basis. Feats Menu The feats menu can be accessed by pressing the escape key, then clicking on the trophy icon at the bottom of the screen. This will bring up a list of options, the first option is feats. The feats menu is split into 3 sections: Categories, Recent Accomplishments and Progress Overview. *'Categories' section shows a list of subcategories for feats e.g. Exploration, Alerts, Solo Content and PVP. *'Recent Accomplishments' section shows the last 3 feats you completed. *'Progress Overview' section shows the total number of feats available in each subcategory and how many you have completed. Feats which grant titles are denoted by a yellow ribbon in the feats menu. Categories of Feats Feats come under a number of different categories. Some are simple and require very little effort to complete, whereas others involve a large amount of time and effort . The list of categories and subcategories are as follows: *Legends PvE **South Gotham Courthouse **League of Assassins Stronghold **Area 51 **Blüdhaven **Smallville **Trigon's Prision **Ace Chemicals **Hall of Doom Armory **Watchtower Containment Facility **Nexus of Reality **Paradox Wave **Oan Sciencells *Bases *General **Artifacts **Collectibles **Tokens of Merit **Races **Renown *Exploration **Metropolis **Alerts **Gotham **Raids *Solo **Contacts **Hideouts **Survival **Iconic Battles *R&D **Assembly **Parts *Styles **Theme Styles **Iconic Styles *Player vs. Player **Dueling **Arenas **Legendary Battles *Duos **Hideouts **Speed Force *Alerts **Normal **Hard *Raids *Seasonal **Anti-Matter Anniversary Event **Valentine's Day **St. Patrick's Day **Springtime **Tides of War **The Witching Hour **Winter Holidays *Major Events **Starro Event *Episodes **Fight for the Light **Lightning Strikes **The Battle for Earth **The Last Laugh **Hand of Fate **Home Turf **Origin Crisis **Sons of Trigon **War of the Light Part I **Amazon Fury Part I **Halls of Power Part I **War of the Light Part II **Amazon Fury Part II **Halls of Power Part II **Episode 15: Bombshells Paradox & Corrupted Zamaron **Episode 16: Desecrated Cathedral & Oa Under Siege **Episode 17: Flash Museum Burglary & Unholy Matrimony **Episode 18: Blackest Day & The Demon's Pit **Episode 19: The Demon's Plan & Deep Desires **Episode 20: Blackest Night & Wastelands Wonderland **Episode 21: The First Piece & Prison Break **Episode 22: Phantom Zone & Science Spire **Episode 23: Brainiac's Bottle Ship & The Will of Darkseid **Episode 24: Darkseid's War Factory & Harley's Heist **Episode 25: Iceberg Lounge & A Rip in Time **Episode 26: Wayne Manor Gala & Kandor Central Tower **Amazon Fury Part III **Age of Justice **Riddled with Crime **Earth 3 **Deluge **The Death of Superman **Teen Titans: The Judas Contract **Atlantis **Justice League Dark **Metal Part I **Metal Part II Rewards For every 100 points achieved the player will receive an additional skill point for their character. Completing feats will allow you to gain new skill points beyond what you can achieve through leveling alone. The number of points awarded for completing each feat varies based on difficulty, easy feats award 10 points whereas the most difficult/time consuming award 50 points. Difficulty Rating/Points Awarded Each feat has a star rating, which reflects the difficulty of accomplishing that feat. The star rating also indicates how many points you receive upon completion. ﻿ Manual Feats Unlock Since game update 34 feats the player has achieved with another character can be unlocked with replay badges. Unlockable feats will have a small green button in the overviews of the feat menu. Feats can only be unlocked if they are shared between characters. E.g. an acrobat cannot unlock super-speed related feats and vice versa. Notes 1 skill point is achieved every 100 feat points, thus you need to spend 100-120 replay badges to level up a character 10 skill points and 1000-1200 replay badges to level up a character 100 skill points . Its not necessary to use replay badges, instead they are a way to speed up skill point progression by effectively buying feats that you've already obtained on another character. However, those feats you could buy with replay badges are still obtainable as normal. Some new players might assume that you must unlock the feats obtained with another character before you can obtain them on another, this is a misconception brought about by the term "unlock". Unlocking merely grants you the feat without going about the normal means of obtaining it. Other Links *PSN Trophies 000